


Cold Nights

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I can't get over this ship okay, M/M, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold in their room, and all Shion can do is complain and steal the only blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I saw on tumblr. Please let me know what you think, and if there are any mistakes, let me know~

The crispy air outside made the small room chilly, being winter at the time. Shion huddled near the stove, allowing the heat to warm his numbing fingers. Nezumi sat on the bed, reading over his script for the play which took place the next day, seemingly unfazed by the cold.   
"Nezumi, how are you so comfortable when its snowing outside and it's freezing inside?" Shion asked, rubbing his arms and cursing the fact that he was shivering.  
"It's the West Block, not No. 6. Unlike those spoiled vermin inside the walls, we don't have heaters or a plethora of warm blankets. After so long here, you get used to the harsh conditions." Nezumi replied, not bothering to lift his head from his script to look at the albino.   
Shion pouted at that, and got up to lay on the couch, hoping sleep would distract him from the cold. Nezumi saw how he shivered, fighting back against the cold as he curled up into a tight ball on one side of the couch.   
"Come here, Shion." Nezumi said, finally putting his script down and sitting up to star at the boy.   
"If I get up, I'll freeze to death..." Shion complained. Nezumi shook his head and smirked. He walked over to Shion, picked him up bridal style, and tossed him onto the bed in swift movements. Shion squealed when he hit the bed, but he only rolled over and resumed his position in the ball.  
"Really..." Nezumi laid down next to him, cuddling him to keep him warm, and pulled the blanket over them both. They fell asleep that way, and when Nezumi woke up to go to work, he noticed that the blanket was stolen by Shion. He looked warm, at least, in his little burrito of blanket and sheets.   
"So you're going to be the one who hogs the blankets, huh?" Nezumi mumbled to himself, walking out to the theatre in the snow with a grin. "Interesting."


End file.
